1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In the trends of the miniaturization and the enhanced performances of electronic devices in recent years, enhancements in the response speed of semiconductor devices incorporated in such electronic devices are required. In response to such requirements, operating frequency of the semiconductor devices is increased, resulting in an increased frequency of signal that is propagated through interconnects of the semiconductor devices. Such trend of utilizing high frequency signal may cause an increase in the propagation of electromagnetic radiation noise, inducing electromagnetic interferences to other electronic devices. In addition, miniaturizations in the electric wiring configurations of the semiconductor devices causes considerable noise generated between adjacent interconnects (interconnect crosstalk), causing a concern for inducing malfunctions of the semiconductor devices. Thus, in order to ensure higher reliability of semiconductor devices while an enhancement in the response speed of the device is increased, it is desirable to reduce electromagnetic radiation noise to the utmost extent.
Approaches of utilizing magnetic loss of magnetic substance as procedures for reducing electromagnetic radiation noise are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-21,060 (1994), Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H09-330,929 (1997) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H08-298,310 (1996). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-21,060 (1994) discloses a semiconductor device having a multiple-layered interconnect structure including a ferrimagnetic material film. In such multiple-layered interconnect structure, an interconnect layer, an insulating interlayer, a ferrimagnetic material film, an insulating interlayer and an interconnect layer are formed on a semiconductor substrate in this sequence. The ferrimagnetic material film is disposed between one interconnect layer and another interconnect layer to exhibit an electromagnetic shield function.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H09-330,929 (1997) discloses a semiconductor device having a layer of a magnetic substance formed on an insulating layer including a metallic interconnect layer.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H08-298,310 (1996) discloses a process for manufacturing a semiconductor device having a spinel ferrite layer on a substrate. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H08-298,310, it is described that a film having improved magnetic characteristics can be obtained without a thermally process for the ferrite film, when a template layer is formed on a substrate and a ferrite film having spinel structure is formed on the template layer.